User blog:Domitron3/My MCSM tale.
This is for DarthWikia25's MCSM story contest at the MCSM wiki. Let's begin. Jesse: "It's so good to be back home." Lukas: "Yeah." Axel: "You guys went on so many adventures." Ivor: "Yeah, we did." Olivia: "The PAMA story sounded awesome and amazing." Petra: "Wanna go back to the Hallway and go on more adventures?" Em: "Sure!" Jesse: "It's Em's first mission with us." Em: "I'm so excited." Petra: "You can also show me that awesome spin move, right?" Em: "Of course!" Jesse: "Let's go!" The gang go to the Sky City portal to get to the Hallway. Lukas: "The portal where all of our new adventures began." Jesse: "Yeah, feels like years." Petra: "Ha, ha. I just can't believe we became the New Order of the Stone." Ivor: "I like being in *this* Order better than the Old Order. Ha, ha." Jesse: "We're here!" Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Ivor, Axel, Olivia, and Em go through the portal. Jesse: "Here we are, back in the Hallway." Ivor: "Can we visit Harper?" Jesse: "Sure." Ivor goes through the Crown Mesa Portal. Petra: "Will he be fine?" Jesse: "Yeah. Let's go see Harper." Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Axel, Olivia, and Em go through the portal. Jesse then sees Ivor talking with Harper. Harper: "Hi, guys. Didn't expect you all to come here. Ha, ha." Jesse: "We have to leave." Harper or her at Crown Mesa? Jesse: "Come with us." Harper: "Okay! Thanks!" Jesse: "No problem." The gang leave and go to the Hallway. Harper: "I wish Hadrian and Mevia didn't go crazy." Jesse: "At least they're not dead." Harper: "Yeah." Axel: "Let's go thorugh that Sea Lantern Portal." Lukas: "Okay." The gang go thorugh it. Jesse: "Okay, I see a lot of water." Olivia: "Huh. We're in a glass dome under water." Lukas: "Seems cool." Lukas then writes in his jounal. Petra: "We need to get out." Jesse: "Harper, do you know to get out?" Harper: "I'm - I'm sorry, I forgot." Ivor: "It's fine." Jesse: "Hmm... Maybe through that hole?" Lukas: "Probably." Lukas goes up the hole. Jesse: "What's up there?" Lukas: "Just more of the dome. I see more water." Axel: "I'll break the dome." Jesse: "Axel - no-!" Axel breaks part of the dome. Petra: "Oh, no!" The dome fills up with water. Olivia or Axel? Jesse saves Olivia. Jesse: "Axel! He drowned..." Lukas: "Jesse I'm so sorry." Harper: "The dome is filling with water! We need to get out - now!" Jesse: "Time to swim!" The gang swim up onto land. Jesse: "Land." Lukas: "Poor Axel." Petra: "Yeah." Ivor: "Our poor traveling companion." Olivia: "It doesn't feel real." Jesse: "But it is." Harper: "Sorry about your friend. Come on, we need to find the Exit Portal." Jesse: "Yeah. I see something.." Lukas: "What?" Jesse: "I don't know. It looks like a town?" Harper: "Oh, no." All: "What?" Harper: "This island.. is over-run by zombies." All: "What!?" Harper: "Yes. We had to leave.. we also, uh, broke the portal. Hehe." Jesse: "Can't you build another one?" Harper: "Yes, but not right now." Em: "Why?" Harper: "Because there's zombies right behind you guys." Lukas: "Whoa!" Lukas or Harper? Jesse: "I'll get Lukas, Petra and Ivor, get Harper - fast." Lukas: "Phew. Thanks, Jesse." Ivor: "Harper!" Harper then gets taken away by zombies. Ivor: "No!" Jesse: "Ivor - c'mon!" The gang then finds a cave to stay for a little while. Jesse: "We need to get off this island." All: "Yes." The gang get weapons and go to the town with the zombies. Petra: "We need to think of a plan." Ivor: "Yes. I have a potion of leaping ''and '' a potion of speed. Choose" Jesse: "Gimme the one of leaping." Ivor gives the potion to Jesse. Jesse: "Let's do this!" Olivia: "Be careful." Em: "Yeah." Jesse goes to the center of the town. Jesse: "Wow. A lot of zombies." Lukas: "Jesse!" Jesse: "Lukas?" Lukas: "Yeah. I wanted to help." Jesse: "Okay." The zombies grab Lukas and take him to the Zombie Machine where they make humans into zombies. Jesse: "No!" Lukas or Harper? Jesse: "I'll get Harper!" Lukas: "Jesse!" Jesse: "I got you, Harper!" Jesse kills four zombies. Harper: "Thanks, Jesse." Jesse helps Lukas. Lukas: "Thanks." Jesse: "It's turning to morning!" All: "Yes!" The zombies turn into humnas. A man: "Thank you. You saved us all." Jesse: "No problem." Lukas: "Can you bui;d the Exit Portal now, Harper?" Harper: "Yep. All done." Jesse lights the portal. Jesse: "Let's go home." Axel: "Wait!" All: "Axel!?" Axel: "I didn't die." Jesse: "I'm so glad." Axel: "Same, dude." Lukas: "Let's go home>" Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Olivia, Axel, Ivor, and Em go through the portal. Jesse: "Back in the Hallway." Ivor: "Harper, wanna come with us?" Harper to your home or her go back to Crown Mesa? Jesse: "Come with us." Harper: "Alright! Let's go." Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Axel, Olivia, Harper, and Eem go through the portal. Ivor: "Adventure! ;)" Ivor goes through the portal. The End. I hope you all enjoyed it! :) This is for Darthwikia25's MCSM story contest. Category:Blog posts